The Death King's Revenge
by 24tee
Summary: OMG...The death king an ancient evil once put down by Joshua the dog and other heroes.But now that he's back he's on the hunt for his sacred emblems and world enslavement.Will Finn and co. be able to stop him and put up with his love issue or will he rule the world in a cloud of darkness. Please read and review. Rated T to be safe.Might change in future depends on my twisted miND


It was a rainy day in the land of ooo. Finn had just got home from an awkward situation at the candy kingdom.

_FLASHBACK TIME _

"JAKE I'm going to see Pb". Curious, Jake replied with an unusual expression. "Why ya going to see her, what about FP she's ya girl right." "Yeah, but Pb called and said she needs me, like now. "Finn replied, wondering why Jake was interested. "Oh ok,bye"said was on his way to the candy kingdom where he was stopped by his girlfriend, Flame Princess.

(FP POV)

I asked him where he was going and he said the Candy kingdom my mind instantly flew to its princess, the beautiful Princess Bonnibell bubblegum what could he want with the girl who locked me up. Would he not even think to visit ME. I reacted on instinct and grabbed his hand.A quick "Ouch"shocked me up. "oh glob,im so sorry finn"I managed to shook it off."Well I should get going"and with that,he left I trust finn and his word,but he seemed lil off today,so I followed him to make sure anything awkard didn't happen.

(Normal POV)

Finn was on his way to the CK with FP secretly following then jumped in the air and yelled "Bubblegum I'm coming for yooooouuuuuu."This made FP Kind of thought to herself "he's yelling for her now,the only time he's yelled for me was in pain."Finn now reached his destination and soon he opened the castle door he was welcomed by a kiss from **a 14 year old bubblegum.**

(Finn POV)

What the what!Is that preobles or am my in another king worm deal. KIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG WWWOOOOOORRRRRMMM..Guess not.I have a girlfriend,I have to let if I tell her but she'll be time she was my age we kissed,so that's the last thing this version of remerbered, before her mind, along with her body matured.I have to let off,but it feels so good,like cherry gum.

(Normal Pov)

Just as finn sunk into the kiss,PB pulled out. "So boyfriend what do you want to do today"Those choice of words nearly made finn faint. "I suggest a movie"She answered for him and pulled him into the royal room,or a living room.

(FP POV)

WHAT THE THEY JUST MAKE OUT OR IS THIS A NIGHTMARE!lemme check ,no its real,but,but he's mine,he would defy nature for me,not cheat on me.I will not let this slide,Bubblegum and finn will Burn.

(Normal Pov) XD

_FlashBack end_

Finn slumped down besides jake and shouted out really fast "Jake,PB is 14 and me and her did a lot of Tier 2s". "What have you been reading J.T Dawgzone again,Now I gonna tell ya what you've gotta do".he said as he began his lecture.

(FP Pov)

"Graaaah"I screamed out loud,I may have loocked angry,But deep inside my once fiery heart is just a block of ice split in could he,do that to me,did he even think about how I would feel.I see why he likes her we're stuck to using a rock when we wan't a kiss,while finn and her can go full on ,who's at the door,wait Finn.

(Normal Pov)

"What are you doing here ya sicko"FP muttered as finn was about to reply she cut him off and calmly said "oh don't worry finny-boo, I KNOW what you and that candy princess did,all of it".She crept up to him and whispered "All of it"Then she flew away into the night sky.

(Finn Pov)hear

All I could think to myself was she's probably gone to run off to PB and tell her we were in a relationship. PB is Going to hate me.I kinda just broke out I heard the word human and I just broke out running in that direction.

(Normal Pov)

Finn kept running in that direction,and there he saw her.A Beautiful girl that appeared to be his age and human. "um,hat hello"Finn managed to girl looked up and waved

. "Are you by any chance human"Fin asked. The girl named Alesha nodded for yes. "THAT'S MATHMATICAL I'M A HUMAN TOO!"

Alesha suddenly snapped out of her daze and replied "Awesome" "Well I got to make It home"Finn spoke. "nun un,Hat boy there's a knife storm going on."Alesha said in a dull tone "You'll be staying here with me for the night"She 's cheeks flared a little 's never stayed over a girl's house the entire night before,He briefly did it once but 18yr old PB and marcy ended up arguing so everyone had to leave.

"Ok I guess I'll call jake and tell em I'm trapped."Finn sighed,he knew how overproctective jake could be. Night passed by fast and soon it was morn. and the girl shared breakfast before Finn heading home for the Treehouse.

"Greeting Fionna"PB welcomed kindly after shutting down the universal portal.

"Hey hey pb when did you become 14"Fionna asked. "About…yesterday"Pb replied with a goofy expression that made Fi giggle. Then Marcy came in the door followed by Alesha….What Alesha? "Sup young is my friend Alesha the human.I met her while she was jamming on her guitar"

"Hey what brings you two here"Pb politely asked. "Oh nothing. Just trying to avoid the sunlight"Marceline yawned taking off her straw hat.A loud thud was heard down the hall followed by Flame Princess "Hello kitties,Let's play"She snarled.

"Play Play what."PB asked completely clueless to her true motives. "Uh Bonnie,I DON'T THINK SHE MEANS THAT KIND OF PLAY"

Marcy yelled catching on before the castle ignited in a inferno. FinN was taking a stroll in the candy forest when he heard screams coming from the looked up to see it in then remembered his last meet wih FP and shivered as he made his way to the castle. "Uugh,WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM FP"

Marcy yelled as Flame princess or Sara Phoenix continued to spray them with bursts of finally made it up to the lab room door and opened it with "Finn Force"To find FP fighting 4-on-1 style against the girls and she was clearly winning. "Flame Princess please stop.I don't know what happened I'm ."

Finn tried to reason with her, But it had no effect. "Why should hurt me,Now I shall return the favor."AT that very moment,a dark flash zoomed through the room making FP Stop. "Finn the human the human,lets dance."

A young but deadly voice piecered through Finn's heart as the boy pulled out his was about 7 feet,Jagged edges covered in dried blood made up the Had shimmering blond hair stopping at his shoulders.A pitch black tattered cape lay over his back, black lace up boots on,Black jeans and a black designer shirt. "The name is Joshua,Joshua the Assassin Vampire"He showed a glint of his fangs proving the vampire part.

"Oh well,You can forget that junk."Finn shouted angrily taking out the family sword.

The two launched at each disappeared in the air and reappeared behind finn and Roundhouse kicked him To send him crashimg against the wall. "Finn"PB got up holding his head grunting something.

He shot up at Jousha and deilivered him a blow to the stomache and stabbed him with the demon blood Smirked And held up his quickly moved behind finn and struck then preceded teleport in front of finn and swiftly place his black lace boots on Finn's chin

"Huh you're pretty MATTER I'VE DEFEATED THE LICH AND I'LL SURE AS HELL KICK YOUR TEETh IN TOO"The human boy shouted spitting out a clump of blood.

Jousha's phone rang in his pocket and he preceded to do a series of nods,no's,and yes' then closed the phone"hmmm,its your lucky day"He smirked"But don't worry I'll soon be back"Joshua laughed before flying out the window.

"WHY YOU WAIT I'LL GET YOU DON'T RUN, I WILL FIND YOU YA PHYSCO, AND YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT YA HEAR"Finn was infuriated, But pb managed to calm his now he has to fix and face the wrath of PB and FP. he could already hear them screaming at each other oh boy

(A/N) hey hey CZ if you're seeing this 24tee has made the I also will be accepting OC's if you got any good or bad needs to look like this.

Name

Afflication(Good, bad, chaotic netural)

Age/Gender

Desc.(What he/she looks like)

Personality.

Key weapon they fight with.

Relations with the main gang

Misc.

Thx in advance and don't forget to and constructive critism welcome they better me.

-24tee


End file.
